Mine
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Takes place right after Mine and their talk. Smut


Mine

Enjoy (:

Santana reluctantly pulls away from their embrace, tears flowing freely down her face. She meets Brittany's eyes and her heart breaks all over again, seeing the sadness in those normally bright blue orbs.

She can't help but surge forward bringing their lips together once again, needing to make that look go away. This time the kiss lasts longer and it turns desperate. Santana brings her hands up to the back of Brittany's neck, pulling her impossibly close to her. Just saying those words to Brittany, makes her feel like a half of her died. Why did she have to say those things? Why would she break up with the love of her life life?

Santana grabs the binder in Brittany's hands and drops it down onto the floor beside them. She grabs Brittany's thighs and pulls her forward in her chair, bringing them closer together. "Come back to my house." Santana whispers against the blonde's lips.

Brittany pulls back, her eyes darting back and forth between Santana's. She's confused, because Santana just basically broke up with her and now she's telling her to go back to her house. And she's pretty sure what Santana wants to do when they get there isn't something two people who just broke up should be doing.

"Okay," She says, nodding her head. Its the only words her brain could muster up. The feeling of Santana's hands running up and down her thighs, her lips pressing soft but urgent kisses to her lips, chin and cheeks, it's all too much. She can't think clearly. All she knows is she needs Santana. She needs her now more than she's ever needed her. It's only been a few seconds since Santana uttered those awful words, but she already feels as though her world crashed around her. Santana's not even gone yet, but she misses her.

Santana stands up from her chair and laces her fingers with Brittany's pulling her out of the choir room and out of the school with her. She follows Santana to the Latina's car and feels her back being shoved up against it and Santana's body press against her front.

Then Santana's lips are on hers again. Her tongue is tracing her bottom lip, begging for permission which is soon granted without hesitation. Brittany's hands wrap around Santana's waist, holding her tightly against her, her fingers digging into the small of Santana's back.

Brittany moans as soon as their tongues touch, and Santana swallows it purposefully. "Come on, let's go." Santana says, breathlessly pulling back. She pulls Brittany off of the car and opens the passenger door for her.

As soon as Brittany is in, Santana is running as fast as she can in her heels to the drivers side of the car.

They drive in silence for a few minutes, both too caught up in their heads. The arousal is thick in the air, and it's fogging both of their brains. But finally, Brittany seems to get some clarity, being away from Santana for a few minutes. "What are we doing?" She asks softly.

Santana bites down on her bottom lip and keeps her eyes on the road. "Can we just not talk…or think right now." Santana asks desperately. She doesn't know what she's doing, what they're doing. But she needs Brittany right now, and she knows if they talk, she probably won't get that.

Brittany hesitates briefly, because she always likes to talk about things with Santana. It's something they'd been doing ever since they started dating, and Santana realized it was better with feelings. "Okay," She says, nodding her head subtly.

Santana lets out a breath of relief, and they drive in silence the rest of the way to her house.

As soon as their in the front door, they're kissing again. Surprisingly, Brittany had been the one to initiate it this time as she pressed Santana up against the closed front door.

"I need you Britt," Santana moans out desperately. "I need you so fucking bad," She says as Brittany's lips move down to her neck.

Brittany moves back up her neck and jaw line. She places a soft kiss to Santana's lips before pulling back completely. She grabs Santana's hand and leads her up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom.

Santana quickly pulls her belt off along with her top as Brittany shuts her door. She unzips her skirt and kicks her heels off as it slides down her legs, pooling at her feet.

Brittany watches her with growing arousal, biting down hard on her lip. She watches Santana crawl onto her bed in just her bra and underwear, and it makes her snap into gear. She unzips her cheerio's top and pulls it over her head with a little bit of trouble, because she's rushing.

Santana giggles and rises to her knees, reaching out for the blonde. She helps Brittany pull the top over her head and tosses it carelessly to the side. She pulls Brittany in by her neck, crashing their lips together in a heated and desperate kiss.

Brittany pushes Santana back slightly and the brunette shuffles backwards so that Brittany can climb on the bed with her. She kicks off her tennis shoes and wraps her arms securely around Santana's waist. Without breaking the kiss, Brittany lowers them down onto the bed where she settles herself between Santana's legs.

"Britt.." Santana gasps, grabbing the blonde's hand. She guides Brittany's hand down her stomach, and into her underwear, looking up to meet Brittany's eyes. A gasp escapes her lips when Brittany's fingers meet wet slick heat, but she forces her eyes to stay opened and locked on blue as Brittany starts a steady pace, thrusting in and out.

Brittany leans down, breaking their staring contest and presses her lips to Santana's. She picks up her pace, feeling Santana's desperate hip movements beneath her. She swallows moan after moan from Santana's mouth, swallowing them down like it's the best damn thing she's ever tasted.

Her hips grind down into Santana, pressing the heel of her hand into Santana's clit with each thrust. Santana is forced to pull away from the kiss, not getting the oxygen she needs. She lets out a gasp followed by a long moan, her eyes screwing shut in pleasure.

"I'm so close," She whimpers, her hips thrusting up desperately into Brittany's hand. "Oh god, Britt…" She moans breathlessly. Her back arches off the bed, lifting Brittany up with her as a broken scream escapes her lips.

Brittany stops thrusting her hips and places soft kisses all over Santana's face as she comes down from her high. She slowly pulls her fingers out of Santana and brings her fingers up to her lips. Normally when she cleans her fingers off with her mouth, she's doing it to tease Santana, because she knows her girlfriend thinks it's hot. But right now she's doing it because she's never been so desperate in her life to taste Santana.

She hums in pleasure at the taste, her eyes rolling back in her head. She just about comes at just the taste of Santana.

Santana groans in response and and uses what strength she has left to flip them over. She unzips Brittany's skirt and quickly pulls it off of her legs as well as her underwear. She then unhooks Brittany's bra flinging it across the room.

She surges forward, her lips attaching to one of Brittany's nipples, sucking hard. She flicks the nipple with her tongue, pulling a gasp from Brittany's throat. Long fingers tangle in her hair, pushing her head down even closer to Brittany's chest.

Santana straddles one of Brittany's thighs and starts grinding her hips down, already needing another release. Brittany is bucking up into her just as desperately as breathless moans tumble out of her mouth.

After a minute, Santana reluctantly pulls away with a pop. She sits up straight and reaches behind her, unhooking her own bra, throwing it with the rest of their clothes. She lifts up off of Brittany and pulls her underwear off as quickly as she can manage before settling herself back on Brittany's thigh.

Brittany bucks up into Santana almost unconsciously, her back arching up in pleasure.

Santana moans, and thrusts back, grinding down on Brittany's thigh, her hands coming up to play with her own boobs. "Fuck me Santana," Brittany pants, reaching up and pulling Santana down, flush against her.

With a gasp, Santana nods her head at Brittany's request. She presses her lips hard against Brittany's before pulling back, and sitting up straight again. She lifts up one of Brittany's legs, clutching it against her chest.

When their centers meet, both girls moan loudly, their eyes rolling back in their heads. Santana starts grinding down into Brittany without abandonment, using the blonde's leg as leverage.

Brittany gasps at the fast, desperate pace, her hands landing on Santana's thighs. She tries to keep her eyes locked on Santana's, but it's a battle she loses. Her eyes snap closed as the tight feeling in her stomach coils tighter and tighter.

She hears a noise escape Santana's lips that doesn't sound like her usual moans. It doesn't sound like a moan at all actually. She forces her eyes to open again and she's met with the sight of a sobbing Santana. It seems the more tears that run down Santana's face, the faster she thrusts her hips.

It makes Brittany's heart break, and she almost wants to stop the girl. But she doesn't. It seems like Santana is on a mission. This is something she needs. Brittany feels a wetness on her cheek, and realizes Santana isn't the only one crying.

Brittany doesn't even see her climax coming. It's unexpected as it rips through her entire body causing her heart to briefly stop. It's the most intense orgasm she's ever had and it makes her head spin. Her fingers dig into Santana's thighs and her back arches up off the bed, as a silent scream escapes her lips.

Her body falls limply back onto the bed. She feels like every bone in her body has melted or been taken out and she's just left a puddle. All of her nerves are tingling, from her head to her toes.

She's brought back to reality quickly when she feels Santana collapse on top of her. The brunette buries her face in Brittany's neck, sobs wracking her body.

Brittany brings her shaky arms up to wrap around Santana, holding her tight. "It's okay," She soothes, her head still spinning. She's not really sure what she is saying will be okay, or if it actually will be okay, but it seems like the thing to say right now.

"I'm so sorry," Santana chokes out, pressing her body impossibly closer to Brittany. It seems like she's trying to mold herself into the blonde and become one. Like she can't get close enough to her, and won't be happy until they _actually_ are one.

Brittany hugs her even tighter, wrapping her legs around Santana's waist as well. She's not sure why Santana is apologizing to her. For breaking up with her? For having sex with her? or for leaving her in the first place? Maybe even all of those things. Although, she knows Santana didn't leave her. Well, she did, but it was her own fault for not graduating. She caused all of this.

"Don't apologize." Brittany tells her firmly, her voice cracking. Her hand comes up to stroke Santana's dark hair, soothingly. "You were right." Brittany tells her, a lump forming in her throat, forcing her to pause.

Santana just lets out another sob in response, her body shaking against Brittany's. "I just don't want to lose you." Santana says, her voice muffled into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany shush's her because she doesn't have to explain herself. Brittany understands. It still hurts, but she understands. "You want us to end on a good note." She says, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Not end." Santana says quickly, her voice sounding so broken and desperate. Her fingers clutch at Brittany's skin as if she's going to get up and leave right now.

Brittany nods against the side of Santana's head, her hand continuing to run through Santana's hair. "Like you said, you don't want it to come to the inevitable, where one cheats or it just gets so strained and awkward, we're forced to break up." She says, basically repeating Santana's words. She just wants her to know she understands. "We're young and we shouldn't be put through this stress." Brittany continues, "I love you more than anything and as soon as I graduate, I'm coming after you. Whether you're still in Kentucky or in New york, or wherever." Brittany tells her firmly. "So whatever you need to get out of your system, do it now, because come then, you are mine," Brittany says, "Forever." She adds, placing a kiss to Santana's temple.

Santana sniffles and pulls back slightly. She looks down at Brittany, shaking her head slightly. "How are you so smart?" She asks and although her bottom lip is trembling, she manages to flash Brittany an adoring smile. Brittany just shrugs in response and smiles back. "I love you so much Brittany."

Brittany smiles back and leans up, kissing Santana. "I love you too Santana."

**How sad was tonight's episode! I hope this cheers you up slightly (: Let me know what you think!**

Tumblr: o0h3ath3rmich3ll30o .tumblr


End file.
